


Trapped

by the_huffster



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_huffster/pseuds/the_huffster
Summary: Buffy and Giles find themselves trapped in a sarcophagus. What are they going to do until help comes along?





	Trapped

“Son of a bitch!” Buffy yelled as she pounded her fists against the lid of the sarcophagus that her and Giles had been tossed into.

“Buffy, do try and remember that my ear is near your mouth.” Giles gritted his teeth as a faint ringing sounded in his ear.

“I hate this fucking demon,” she grumbled as she squirmed under him, trying to get as comfortable as possible with Giles on top of her. “With a burning passion, Giles. I hate it.”

The Watcher just nodded in agreement as he focused on willing his body to not respond to the way his Slayer was moving against him. He held his breath until she stopped moving, letting out a soft sigh when her body finally stilled.

“How long do you think it’ll be until the gang finds us?” Buffy asked, her arms held awkwardly at her side.

“Hopefully not too long,” he answered, shifting his right hand slightly as he looked down at her.

“Right, don’t wanna spend too much time with me.” He opened his mouth to defend himself until he noticed the teasing smile she wore, a soft chuckle escaping him. “As much as I like how close we are, this is a bit too close.”

“I agree,” he replied, a small smile on his lips.

They were quiet for a few minutes, each trying not to move too much. They had quickly learned that if either of them move, it was very likely that body parts would be touched. And neither one of them was willing to risk that embarrassment when there was no escape within sight. Giles slightly shifted his foot, and regretted it as soon as his shoe brushed Buffy’s leg.

“Oh my God! Giles, I think something just touched me!” she shrieked, her body pressing up against his.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned as her thigh pushed against his groin. “That was my foot, Buffy. Nothing else is here with us.”

He closed his eyes as he felt his cock begin to harden when she moved against him again, trying to get comfortable again he had assumed. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt her continuing to brush against his growing erection, hoping that she was too preoccupied to notice the way his body was reacting to her.

“Hey, Giles?”

Of course, having her not notice was asking too much. “Yes?”

“Since when did you start carrying stakes in the front of your pants?”

“What do you expect, Buffy?” he opened his eyes and gave her an apologetic look. “I’m trapped in a small space on top of a beautiful woman, who happens to be moving underneath me. I can’t exactly help my reaction,”

He had hoped that his answer would save him from any further embarrassment. But as he was quickly learning with Buffy, there were no lucky breaks when it came to his humiliation.

“So your hard on has nothing to do with the fact that it’s me who’s under you?” she smirked up at him when his eyes widened in surprise. “Calm down, Giles. This isn’t the first time I’ve seen, and felt, you like this around me.”

“Buffy, I’m so…” he began, the rest of his apology being cut off as she snaked a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss.

He didn’t respond, and had every intention of breaking the kiss until he felt her hips moving against his erection. Giles groaned into her mouth as she light scraped her nails against the back of his neck. When she moved her kisses along his jaw and tugged on his earlobe, he felt the last of his control slip.

Within moments, Giles had somehow managed to undo both of their pants and make her scream his name in ecstasy with some clever finger work. They kissed whatever area of skin they could reach, trying to make up for the lack of foreplay. At one point, the Watcher had even apologized for not being able to do this properly, to which Buffy just responded by biting his bottom lip.

“Honestly, not complaining here.” She panted as she moved her hand to encircle his cock. “Besides, feels like you can make up for it.”

He gave her a Ripperish grin before thrusting into her hand a few times until she moved her hand to run under his shirt and up his back. Moans filled the space as he pushed his erection into her, Buffy arching her hips up against his. He took that as his signal and began moving inside her.

“Giles…” Buffy panted, her nails lightly digging into his back and neck. “I know you may…want to take this as slow as possible…but…oh God! But…you can do it…your way next time.”

He paused briefly at the use of the words “next time”, giving her an apologetic smile when she mentioned his lack of movement. When he started thrusting into again, it was at a much more quicker pace. Giles was rewarded with hearing his name leave her lips on a moan, encouraging him to speed up a bit more.

Buffy raked her nails across his back and neck when she felt Giles’ mouth on the scar Angel had left her two years ago, her hips bucking when he bit down on the scar tissue. As he continued sucking and nibbling at her neck, he slid one of his hands under her top until it reached the bottom of her bra. He pushed the bra over her breast and his hand swiftly replaced it, kneading the flesh before moving enough to allow him to roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Between the way Buffy was running her nails over his skin and sucking on his earlobe and the way Giles was biting her neck and pinching her nipple, it wasn’t long before each of them were calling the other’s name as they reached their climax.

“Jesus…” Buffy gasped as he slowly replaced his hand with her bra, his fingers trailing down her torso as he removed his hand from underneath her shirt.

“Exactly,” Giles placed a kiss on her neck before lifting his head up, his eyes finding her hazel ones.

Silence fell over them as Giles managed to tuck himself back in and redo both of their pants. Buffy removed her hand from his back and ran her fingers through his damp hair, a smile on her lips.

“Buffy, I, um…” he was cut off again as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the hand resting on the back of his neck softly caressing it. “What, uh…I’m thoroughly confused now.”

“You really haven’t been paying attention, have you?” she giggled, kissing him again when his brow furrowed even more. “Just like you’ve been looking at me when you think no one’s looking, so have I.”

“What?”

“Let me make this simple,” she sighed. “Do you want a relationship with me? And don’t like to me, mister.”

All he could do was nod his head.

“I want a relationship with you too, Giles.” She grinned up at him, not missing the flash of elation in his green eyes.

He opened his mouth to question her when the sound of stone moving against stone cut him off.

“Xander!” Buffy yelled once the lid was removed enough to show their rescuer’s face.

“Hey, Buff.” Xander greeted, his smile faltering when he noticed Giles’ position. “And Giles’ back…”

“You guys okay?” Willow’s voiced sounded from behind Xander.

“Bloody perfect,” Giles grumbled as he pushed himself up, pulling Buffy up once he was on his feet.

“Thanks, guys.” The Slayer smiled, her smile falling when she saw Spike and the look he was giving her.

The vampire rolled his eyes before stalking off, mumbling under his breath. The Watcher and Slayer stepped out of the sarcophagus, Buffy immediately wiping dirt and dust from Giles’ clothes. The action caused Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara to adopt curious expression, but no one said a word.

“Why was Spike here?” Buffy asked, giving Giles a smile when he carefully brushed the dust from her clothes.

“He’s the one who told us you guys were trapped.” Xander explained, watching the two closely.

“Yeah, he said he heard you two inside here making some noises.” Willow added.

“N-n-noises?” Giles stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Said it sounded like you two were giving each orgasms.” Anya said, her eyes widening at the looks the others gave her. “He said it, not me! I’m just repeating,”

“Well,” Buffy began, giggling at the look of surprise on their friends’ face when she slipped her hand into Giles’ before looking up at him. “At least we don’t have to tell them about us. Now come on, I told you that you could do things your way next time.”

Giles just stared at Buffy until she leaned up and kissed him quickly before pulling on his hand. He looked over at his shoulder and quickly thanked the others as the blonde dragged him out of the crypt.

“I guess we’ll see you guys tomorrow?” Xander called after them, turning to look at the three women with him. “Anyone else confused?”

“What’s there to be confused about, Xander?” Willow asked, smiling at her best friend.

“Yeah, Buffy and Giles are a couple now.” Tara added before lacing her fingers with her girlfriend’s.

When Xander saw Anya open her mouth to say something, he quickly cut her off. “Okay, no longer confused. Buffy and Giles are together. Got it! Let’s go,”

He quickly turned around and left the crypt, ignoring the laughter of the three women.


End file.
